Dumbo II: A New York Adventure
by judygumm
Summary: One year passed since Dumbo and Sandy became stars of the circus. Life, family, old and new friends, finding love couldn't have made them so happy. Their next adventure takes them to New York City. Soon things turn upside down when an enemy from Sandy's past comes back to seek revenge and will stop at nothing to kill her. Will Sandy, Dumbo, their family, and friends defeat him?
1. The Beginning

**The Sequel is finally here! First time writing a sequel, please read and review! I created a full cast along with my OC's and the canon characters of beloved 1941 classic film and the deleted characters from the deleted sequel. Enjoy! (Updates on cast members and characters)**

* * *

 **Dumbo II: New York Adventure**

 **Judy Garland as Sandy Williams**

 **Dickie Jones as Dumbo**

 **Edward Brophy as Timothy Q. Mouse**

 **Verna Felton as Mrs. Jumbo and the Matriarch**

 **Herman Bing as Harold Williams (A.K.A the Ringmaster)**

 **Margaret Wright as Casey Junior**

 **Noreen Gammill as Elephant Catty**

 **Dorothy Scott as Elephant Giddy**

 **Sarah Shelby as Elephant Prissy**

 **Mickey Rooney as James Williams**

 **Freddie Bartholomew as Robert Williams**

 **Sam Parker as Chief Paul Bramble**

 **Tom Drake as Jacob Bramble**

 **Lena Horne as Rosie Griffin**

 **Lucille Bremer as Paige Larkin**

 **Maureen O'Hara as Aileen Walsh**

 **Roscoe Lee Browne as Roy Calvert**

 **Bela Lugosi as Viktor Lakatos**

 **Cliff Edwards as Jim Crow**

 **Hall Johnson as Deacon Crow**

 **James Baskett as Fats Crow**

 **Jim Carmichael as Dopey Crow**

 **Nicodemus Stewart as Specks Crow**

 **Frank Morgan as Joshua Larkin, Paige's father**

 **Barbara Jo Allen as Esther Larkin, Paige's mother**

 **Charles Judels as The Poacher/Clarence Slithers**

 **Fred Shields as Gregory Williams**

 **Billy Beltcher as Joe/Ben**

 **Mary Astor as Martha Baker**

 **Adriana Caselotti as Anyu Lakatos**

 **Eva Gabor as Josephine Lakatos**

 **John Sutherland as Hans Lakatos** **  
**

 **Evelyn Venable as the Wiccan Goddess**

Bert Lahr as Darwin the Father Kangaroo

Billie Burke as Sydney the Mother Kangaroo

Shirley Temple as Alice the Joey

George Givot as Ambrus Lakatos

Heather Angel as Elsa Lakatos

 _ **Original Characters in the Cancelled Sequel:**_

 **Joan Carrol as Penny the Ostrich**

 **Margaret O'Brien as Dot the Zebra**

 **Cammie King as Lolly the Bear Cub**

 **Peter Behn as Godfry the Hippo**

 **Donnie Dunagan as Claude the Bear Cub**

 **Pinto Colvig as the Animal Control Officer**

* * *

One year has passed since Sandra Williams joined the Casey Jr. Circus run by her uncle, the Ringmaster. Her first friends she befriended were the elephants, mostly the kind-hearted and motherly Mrs. Harriet Jumbo and her new baby son Dumbo. At first, the whole circus and the lady elephants picked on Dumbo, because he was born with big ears. Shortly after arriving in Georgia, Mrs. Jumbo went wild when a group of bullies started to pick on her son and tried to protect him, with Sandy getting injured from a worker and the mother elephant getting locked up in solitary confinement.

Sandy decided to step in for Mrs. Jumbo and care for Dumbo, until she was free. The lady elephants and the circus workers, even her uncle were all cruel towards the baby elephant, even to the girl and spread rumors of her performing sorcery and witchcraft in her tent, due to her Wiccan heritage which gave her the ability to speak to animals. Her relationship with the Ringmaster was rocky as he did not listen to her honest words, and later on they got along well.

Along the way, she and Dumbo befriend a mouse named Timothy, who stood up for Dumbo and Sandy by scaring the lady elephants for insulting them. The three of them made a plan to help Dumbo become a star in the circus and set his mother free. After facing many trials of bullying and humiliation, the three discover that Dumbo's big ears make him fly, and his performance made him a star in the circus, with Sandy conquering her fear of heights as she swung from the trapeze bars blindfolded and did not fall.

While she's still an acrobat, she became Dumbo's personal trainer, and earn the respect from the other workers and animals from the circus, even kicking the clowns out. Dumbo became a star attraction and his mother was finally free and once more reunited, they never thought they could be so happy.

Sandy now found a future as her career grew, and she taught the circus workers on how to act around animals better and on her Wiccan heritage. She made new friends that grew to love, adore, and respect her, even along with the Ringmaster and her two brothers, James and Robert.

The circus was heading towards their next destination to the greatest city in all of the United States of America, New York City. Little did she know that there would be another event that would change her life again soon.


	2. A Content Life

**Hi ya'll sorry this chapter took so long to write, I had to come up with ideas on how to plan it out, but I had written other chapters and create other characters and see how they'll play out with the sequel. I want to thank slydog148 for the support and lending me a hand. Enjoy the story and review!**

* * *

"Hello, Sandy."

"Good day, Ben."

"Good day Ms. Williams."

"Hello, Joe."

Sandra walked alongside the hallways of the train and every circus worker, performer, and clown greeted her kindly. She had never felt this content before in her life. Everyone was accepting her more than they did a year ago. She looked out to watch the rolling lush grass of valleys of the South zoom by and the sun shone in the clear blue sky. The rivers flowed through the ravines, making the scene extraordinary. She sighed in content and got mesmerized as Casey Jr. blew the whistle, making her smile. She looked up to see Dumbo flying in the air, with Timothy Q. Mouse riding in his hat, making her grin more to see her friends happy.

"Hi Sandy," a young voice said.

Sandy looked over to see two girls walking briskly towards her. One petite girl had short brown hair that reached her shoulders, hazel eyes, with a light blue shirt, and the vest and skirt were dark blue with brown flats and a light blue headband. The second, a tall African American girl with her black hair tied up in a high ponytail with a red ribbon, a white shirt, and a red dress gave a smile with her dark red lips.

"Hi Paige, hi Rosie," she said pushing a blonde curl behind her shoulder.

The girls have been hired two to four months after Dumbo became famous, and were at first reluctant to be around her, but grew to appreciate and accept her for her Wiccan heritage. The three developed a very strong friendship as time went on.

"Are you staring out at the view?" Paige asked.

"Oh yeah, I thought I'd look at the view to give me some peace and relaxation. I also saw Dumbo flying in the air with Timothy."

"Of course," the brunette nodded.

Paige was very shy, and was born the only daughter of two performers, Joshua and Esther Larkin; they were both fortunetellers and magicians. They were picked up from Maryland and became members of the circus. They were once traveling performers and both wanted to seek a better life for themselves and their daughter. Paige managed to find the courage to speak up and make friends with Sandy. When she met Timothy at first, she screamed in terror due to her fear of mice and began to avoid him. After a few months passed, Paige learned to be friends with Timothy and conquered her fear.

Rosie, however, was outspoken and feisty, preferring to stick to her opinions. Despite being born African American, Sandy and Paige treated her as an equal. She grew up in Montana after her father's death and supported her mother, Margo and her two younger sisters, Daisy and Lavender by working on farms caring for the horses. Rosie loved horses and eventually learned to ride them, and grew a passion to perform with them. When the circus came to her town, the Ringmaster spotted Rosie with her horses and asked her if she could do a trick. She gladly agreed and performed. When she met Sandy, she stood guarded due to being discrimination that went through the United States. Then, she grew to be friends with Sandy and joined her with her horses.

"Are you excited to go to New York City?" Rosie asked.

"Oh yes, it's been many years since I've been there the last time. It was when Poppa and Momma took me, James, and Robert as kids."

"Come to think of it, I've always wanted to see New York," the brunette added. "I heard that the Empire State Building is one of the greatest buildings in the world."

"Yep," the dark haired girl added. "I bet this will be the trip of a lifetime!"

"Yeah, even the perfect opportunity to visit. Even Dumbo and his mother will be excited too. What do you say we pay them a little visit when we come to Oklahoma? Uncle Harold told me that we'll be having a little performance and there's a family planning to audition and some wanting to work. I would like to meet them myself."

The girls agreed and continued their walk around greeting more of the performers and workers. They enjoyed every moment of everyone being very content. Sandy smiled to herself in her daydreams, _"If this is my lucky day, how can my life get any better?"_


	3. Forming Friendships

After a few hours, the train came to a stop in St. Louis, Missouri; and the performers, clowns, animals, and workers soon got to work. All of the men and workers greeted Sandy and her friends. The roustabouts were setting up tents to create the big top and resting quarters for everyone. Sandy, Paige, and Rosie entered Sandy's private car, where she had set up worktable for her herbs, incense, spices, and plants for when she performed her spells and rituals to connect with the Goddess and animals. She decided to teach her human friends more on Wicca, and they decided they wanted to learn to communicate with animals. Sandy communicated with the Goddess through a ritual, and the Goddess agreed, on the condition to only use it with close friends and family.

Paige and Rosie sat on the floor and watched Sandy preparing a spell for them.

"Are you sure this will work, Sandy?" Rosie asked with a raised brow. "Didn't you tell us before you used some other method to let you talk to animals?"

"And what if we're still not able to understand them if your potion fails?" added Paige

"Trust me, girls, once I'm finished fixing up this potion, you'll be able to understand animals as well as I can," Sandy replied. "I'm only using this method because you two aren't Wiccans like me."

The blonde reached for some ginger, peppermint, garlic, lavender, and a mix of birch leaves to crush them in a mixture. She poured it in warm water and mixed with witch hazel to make it suitable to taste. She poured the potion in each cup and placed them on a tray.

Sandra turned back to them and gave them a warm smile before taking their hands and holding them in her own.

"It will be okay. You're both going to feel so much closer to Dumbo and the other animals than ever before."

She got back to her feet and retrieved the tray. She got down to her knees, placing down the tray and handed each cup to the girls. Paige and Rosie took their cups and watched Sandy moving her hands in the air, performing her ritual. When they first discovered Sandy was a Wiccan and performed rituals, they were skeptical until they got a dose of her potion. Paige and Rosie sipped the mixture and listened to Sandy speaking out in a commanding voice and took their hands each and held each other.

"Mother of Wiccans, I hereby grant the power of speech to animals upon my friends. Allow them to understand all life around them, as I have. May the animals have the ability to communicate with them, and will they."

She dipped her fingers in a mixture of olive oil and balm. She slipped it gently on each of their foreheads. Rosie exhaled, feeling the balm on her flesh gently moving across. Paige shuddered at the cold mixture touching her skin. They felt their blood warming and a nature aura surrounded them, allowing them to become more aware of the natural world around them.

They smiled, feeling the potion running in their veins and nodded. The girls continued their ritual and the natural sunlight shone down on them from the window. The girls mediated for a moment and hummed to allow them to be taken in the world of Wicca. Paige and Rosie opened their eyes and stood up watching Sandy.

"Did it work?" Paige inquired.

"Only one way to find out," commented Rosie, "let's visit the animals," Rosie added.

"Okay then, let's go," said Sandy.

The girls exited from Sandy's private car and made their way over to the menagerie tent where all the animals were housed.

They entered the area and to see the many animals the circus owned. There were zebras, giraffes, bears, ostriches, horses, tigers, lions, hippos, and especially elephants, all gathered around to see Dumbo play with their children. Needless to say, the young pachyderm had been all too happy that he was no longer the laughingstock of the circus and was accepted by his community.

Mrs. Jumbo smiled down at her son and caressed him tenderly. Then she looked up and noticed Sandy and her friends entering the tent, making her smile even more.

"Oh look, everyone! Sandy and her friends have arrived!" Harriet announced.

The other animals looked back; glad to see the Wiccan they had become so well acquainted with entering the tent. Ever since Dumbo became the star of the circus and Sandy was deemed his personal trainer, they were all unsure of what to make of a human who could speak their language, but they came to accept her as a member of their community

They smiled and politely greeted her, not noticing the astonished expressions on the faces of her two human friends.

"Hello Mother," she said.

Sandy had come to call Harriet 'Mother' because she was a mother figure towards the girl the first day they met. The Wiccan had lost her birth mother to a poacher when she only a child but had grown to see Harriet as a loving substitute since joining the circus. In kind, Mrs. Jumbo adored Sandy as if she was her own daughter and accepted her into her family for protecting her son when she was imprisoned. The kind mother elephant pulled the girl into an embrace within her trunk.

"How are you today? Did you enjoy the ride here to Missouri?"

"I did, thanks for asking. And there's something I'd like to share with you about Paige and Rosie."

"Oh really?" Asked Harriet as she looked towards the two other humans. "What is it you have to say about them?"

The two girls were still gaping as they turned their attention to the mother of their circus's star. After a short pause, Rosie was able to mutter, "Oh my goodness, the potion does let us talk to animals."

Harriet and all the other animals observing this exchange donned a look of surprise. "They can...understand us as well?" Harriet inquired in befuddlement. "Since when?"

"Since I made a potion for them that let's them understand the animal language as well as I do," Sandy replied with a smile. "They said they were interested in how I'm able to talk to you all and I decided to share that gift with them."

"Hello Mrs. Jumbo," said Paige shyly as she held out one of her hands.

"Hi Harriet, hi Timothy," added Rosie as she noticed a familiar rodent scurry over towards them.

"Hello dears," Harriet said, smiling to the girl's human friends.

"Hiya Paige, hiya Rosie," Timothy said.

Paige stepped back, remembering the time she met the mouse, she took a deep breath, held her hand out to him and allowed Timothy to step onto her hand.

"Hello Timothy," she said.

The tent was filled with warm and happy greetings of the Wiccan, her friends, and the animals. A year ago, the circus animals lived separately among themselves and never bothered to interact with anyone outside their own species. However, following Dumbo's rise to fame and discovering Sandy's ability to speak to them, they grew curious about her gift and eventually the sense of community among the circus' animals grew stronger and led to them forming close friendships with each other

As for Dumbo, his newly-achieved stardom had earned him friends among the children of his community, including his next-door neighbors. Sandy looked over with a smile to see the calf surrounded by his new friends. There was Godfry the hippo calf, a zebra foal named Dot, a kangaroo Joey named Alice, twin bear cubs Claude and Lolly; five tiger cubs, consisting of the boys, Talish, Tamila, and Taksheel, and the girls, Talika and Tamanna; and the monkey siblings known as Joan, Camille, Peter, and Donnie. They were all interested in learning more about Dumbo and his ability to fly.

"So Dumbo, how does it feel to fly?" Godfry the hippo asked. "Is it good?"

"It's great! I can't tell you how amazing it felt when I first soared in the air," Dumbo replied.

"Why? How can you fly?" Dot asked.

"Because it makes me happy about myself. Sandy always told me that no matter how different I look, I ought to be myself and hold my head up high."

"Okay," the zebra foal replied.

Dot had a tendency to repeat 'why' many times, and no matter how hard someone tried to explain what, when, or who they really meant, she kept repeating until she finally understood.

"It must be amazin' to be able to fly, mate," Alice said with a grin. "A shame I can't do that, but at least I can do the next best thing!"

The joey crouched down and jumped up as high as she could, then started hopping around the play area giggling to herself. Unfortunately, she failed to notice a pile of hay and some barrels in front of her as she hopped.

"Alice, look out!" called Dumbo.

Alice gasped as she landed in the haystack and knocked over the barrels, making everyone gasp in worry for the Joey.

"Oh boy," Talish said.

"Danger Prone Alice did it again," snarked Penny.

"Penny!" her mother scolded. "You know it's not nice to ridicule someone when they have an accident."

Darwin and Sydney hopped over to the pile of hair where their daughter landed. They helped her out and gave a sigh of relief, and got her to stand up.

"Are you all right honey?" Darwin asked.

"Yes Papa, I'm okay."

"You need to be more careful where you're jumping," Sydney added.

"Yes, Mama."

As the kangaroo parents tended to their child, an eager grin formed on Dumbo's face as he saw his trainer and sister-figure and her friends approach where he and his friends were playing.

"Hi, Sandy! Hi Paige! Hi Rosie!" he greeted and trotted over to the girls.

"Hello Dumbo," the blonde said.

The girls greeted him and sat on a hay bale. The animal children came up to the humans, all eager to speak with the Wiccan who could speak their language. Paige hid behind Rosie, and the woman stood her ground.

"It feels weird that I can hear them, talking," Rosie said.

"Don't worry Rosie," the blonde said. "You'll get use to it."

"Hello children," Sandra said. "How are all of you today?"

"Good Sandy, good," they said.

"I'm ok, Sandy," Dumbo said, climbing up to the girl's lap. "I'm really excited that our summer tour has started! I can't wait to see all the places we're gonna be performing in!"

Sandy nodded in agreement and saw a giraffe calf walking up to Paige. Making the brunette back away nervously. The giraffe calf, known as Louise, was confused at the human's behavior.

" 'Cuse me, miss," Louise said. "How come you're backing away from me?"

Paige placed her hand to her forehead and nearly stumbled before Rosie caught her and helped her sit on a bale of hay.

"I feel faint," she mumbled and put a hand on her head.

"Take it easy, Paige," Rosie said, fanning her hand to give her friend some air.

"I can't believe that we can hear them speak."

Esther backed away, feeling nervous about the petite brunette almost fainting from understanding her. Sandy sighed, hoping that her human friends will get used to their new power. She noticed Godfry sitting in a tub large enough for him to bathe in.

"Oh, Godfry? Do you want me to grab your bath products for you since you're already in the tub?"

"Oh no, Sandy," the hippo calf insisted. "I can do it. I can do things myself, honest."

"Okay Godfry, if you insist."

Godfry hopped out of the tub and headed over to the car where he and his mother stayed in. The girl sighed placing her hands on her hips. Godfry was known for being stubborn when people offered to help him, always turning them down and insisting that he could do it himself.

As he fetched his bath products, he didn't notice Claude and Lolly rolling towards him as they playfully wrestled. They crashed into, Godfry making him yelp and fall into a nearby mud puddle.

"Claude! Lolly! What's the matter with you?" he glared at the two cubs.

"Wasn't our fault!" Claude protested.

"Sorry Godfry, it was an accident," Lolly added. "We didn't mean to get you all dirty."

"Thanks to you, I have to take another bath again."

"Now Godfry," his mother, Louise came up. "There's no need to be harsh. After all, it was an accident."

Godfry took a deep breath and listened to his mother's advice. "Yes, Mom." He turned to the cubs. "Sorry about that."

After Godfry finished cleaning up, the girls decided to play with the children.

Dot and Alice playfully chased after Paige, still shy and not entirely used to understanding animals. They laughed as they pursued the petite woman and made her jump into a hay bale to hide in.

Rosie got to her knees as Louise the giraffe calf and Claude and Lolly came up to her, and reached in to lick her face. The dark-haired woman giggled, and the cubs tackled her and rolled on the ground.

Sandy looked over to see the brunette hiding behind a pile of hay, and she came up to her.

"It's okay Paige," she said, smiling. "I promise, they won't harm you. They just want to get the chance to know you."

The blonde guided the petite's hand over towards the muzzle of the zebra foal. Paige slowly flinched from the touch, but she took a deep breath and allowed herself to pet Dot. The foal licked the palm, and made Paige giggle. Alice rubbed her head against the brunette's leg, the brunette landed on her knees and started to play with them. Dot licked her face, and Alice snuggled on her lap. Louise kept her distance away, and almost took a few steps closer, wanting to get used to her surroundings.

Smiling as she saw how well things were going between her human and animal friends, Sandy then turned her attention to a corner of the tent to see the only animal child in the tent not interacting with her peers. This animal was Penny, a young ostrich wearing a pink bow on top of her head and a resentful frown on her beak as she had her back turned from the activities. Unlike the rest of the circus animals, who were fascinated by Dumbo's ability to fly, Penny was nothing short of envious and bitter of how Dumbo could achieve what she felt only birds could do while she had to live her life in flightlessness.

"Oh Penny," Sandy asked as she approached the ostrich chick, "aren't you going to go and play with the others?"

"...Life's not fair, Sandy," she grumbled out loud. This made the girl's smile falter and her brows furrow in concern. "It's not fair that Dumbo gets to experience the greatest gift a bird can have while I'm stuck on the ground. If my mom says that ostriches aren't meant to fly, why do we even have feathers and wings?"

"Oh Penny," Sandy said, coming up to kneel beside her. "Sometimes we are all different, and it makes us special. There's no shame in having the inability to fly."

"Sandy's right dear," her mother, Miranda added. "Sometimes we have to accept ourselves for who we are and how the world made us."

"How can we be the same?" Penny asked. "We're all different."

"We may be, Penny," Sandy said. "But deep in our hearts and souls, we're so much alike. That's what the Goddess taught me, all because, we are one and never let go of others."

Sandy looked around and reflected of how friendship, family, and love truly means to her. She looked around and began to sing.

" _Don't lose your way_

 _With each passing day_

 _You've come so far_

 _Don't throw it away_

 _Live believing_

 _Dreams are for weaving_

 _Wonders are waiting to start_

 _Live your story_

 _Faith, hope and glory_

 _Hold to the truth in your heart_

 _If we hold on together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _Where clouds roll by_

 _For you and I"_

 _Souls in the wind_

 _Must learn how to bend_

 _Seek out a star_

 _Hold on to the end_

 _Valley, mountain_

 _There is a fountain_

 _Washes our tears all away_

 _Words are swaying_

 _Somebody is praying_

 _Please let us come home to stay_

 _If we hold on together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _Where clouds roll by_

 _For you and I_

 _When we are out there in the dark_

 _We'll dream about the sun_

 _In the dark we'll feel the light_

 _Warm our hearts, everyone_

 _If we hold on together_

 _I know our dreams will never die_

 _Dreams see us through to forever_

 _As high as souls can fly_

 _The clouds roll by_

 _For you and I."_

The animals all fell for Sandy's soothing voice and Dumbo curled up in her lap more. Paige and Rosie smiled and were feeling better with Sandy's presence. Penny gave a sigh, and though she preferred not to show her soft side, she decided to take Sandy's advice.

* * *

 **Hello again, oh boy was this chapter long. It took me a while to add some characters and give them more development to their personality and flaws. Yep, I finally introduced Dumbo's animal friends from the original sequel; Dot the zebra, Godfry the Hippo, Claude and Lolly the Twin bear cubs, and Penny the Ostrich. slydog148 has been giving me good advice and helping me create the names of the animal characters of the kangaroos, the tiger cubs, and the giraffes. More will be developed soon, even some songs.**

 **Song, "If We Hold Together" is owned by Don Bluth and Diana Ross.**


	4. New Circus Members

During the day, Sandy, Paige, and Rosie continued to walk and encountered the area where the roustabouts were taking their break from setting up the tents. Timothy sat on Sandy's shoulder and Dumbo followed her and the girls. Many of the workers greeted Sandy and her friends. One African American man in his twenties, wearing a white shirt, a green scarf, brown suspenders, and brown shoes looked up and tipped his beret to her and her friends.

"Good day, Ms. Williams, Ms. Larkin, and Ms. Griffin," he said.

"Hello Roy," the blonde said, and her friends greeted him.

Roy Dawson was hired three months ago and Sandy treated him as an equal along with Rosie. Though he was hardworking, he dreamed about helping more around animals, including training horses. Dumbo came up to him to sniff him.

"So Roy, how do you like the summer tour so far?" Paige asked.

"It's fine Ms. Larkin," the dark-haired man said, stroking Dumbo's head. "I sure love to visit NYC, always wanted to see Grand Central Park and the Empire State Building. It would be like seeing the top of the world." Roy looked up to Rosie, and noticed how beautiful she was, and gave a shy smile. Rosie noticed him looking at him, and returned a shy smile.

"How are you Roy?" the woman asked.

Roy completely blushed, not knowing what to say to her. "Uh… well…. Fine, Rosie… just fine."

"I see," she giggled and smirked.

Sandy and Paige could sense the two of them having feelings for each other, but Rosie always insisted she and Roy were only friends. They bid goodbye to Roy and they walked away to continue their exploration, with Dumbo catching up to them.

"Boy Rosie," Timothy said. "It looked like Roy was looking at you differently unlike he has with the other goyles."

"Oh Timothy," Rosie said, blushing taking Timothy into her hands. "There's nothing between me and Roy, ever since we met, we were only friends."

"Okay," Timothy added along with a smirk.

"Hey Sis! Hey Paige and Rosie!" a voice called back.

The girls turned back to see James and Robert catching up to them. Sandy smiled to see her brothers and they pull her into a hug. Sandy noticed Robert looking over at Paige and gave her a smile. Paige flinched back and hid behind Rosie. The brunette blushed fiercely as the boy's attention was turned to her.

"Oh Paige," Rosie said. "Do you have a crush on Robert?"

"Well…." The brunette stammered. "Probably."

"Probably?" the dark-haired woman asked skeptically with a smirk.

Dumbo came up to the girls and pulled on Paige's skirt. The brunette knelt down and stroked Dumbo's head, giving a warm smile to the calf. Then a hand covered her own. Paige looked up to see the blonde boy kneeling to her and gave a smile. She flinch back in surprise and her cheeks heated up with a red touch.

Sandy, Rosie, and James giggled at the moment, while Robert gave them a glare.

"So boys," said Rosie. "What's up?"

"We came here, because Uncle Harold has a big announcement to make, and we wanted to let you know, so we can all hear it together," James said.

"I see," said Paige.

"I wonder who'll join the circus this year?" asked Sandy.

"Will they be nice people?" asked Dumbo.

"I'm sure they will be bud," Timothy said.

"Well, the announcement's in ten minutes, I think we'll be early in five minutes," Robert added.

"Well then, let's roll," said Rosie.

The group headed over towards the center of the circus, and joined along with Roy, the janitor Joe and clown, Ben. The circus continued to grow since Dumbo's fame and hired more performers, animals, clowns, and workers.

They looked up to see the Ringmaster standing up on the podium, and the circus performers, clowns, and employees gathered around to listen. In the crowd, were two adults dressed as fortune tellers, they happened to be Paige's parents, Joshua and Esther. Joshua was tall with fair skin, auburn hair with a mustache and beard, and blue eyes, and wore a white headdress on his head. He was dressed a green blouse, a brown belt, dark brown pants, black boots, a black coat with a blue gem.

Paige's mother, Esther was a splitting image of her daughter. She wore a strapless purple dress with blue trimming, and a white blouse, an orange cape, golden jewelry of earrings, bracelets, rings, and golden headband with sapphires and rubies.

The animals stood by to listen to the announcement, and kept their distant away so they wouldn't be chased off.

Standing near the Ringmaster was an unfamiliar woman with her brunette hair styled in a low bun, tan skin, green eyes, and red lips. She wore an orange blouse, a dark-pale green skirt, and matching boots. She had her hands in front of her folded.

"Everyone, thank you for gathering here. For I have some new announcements to make. We have new members joining our circus," He pulled the woman up to the podium. "First, I want you to meet Martha Baker, she's our new nurse."

Martha gave a nod and a shy smile.

"Thank you Mr. Williams," she said. "I'm very glad to be a part of the business and keep everything in order."

"Now for the next announcement," continued the Ringmaster. "There's the Lakotos family. The parents, Ambrus and Elsa are from Budapest, Hungary. Their four children: Viktor, Josephine, Hans, and Anyu are part of a knife-throwing act, they've been performing it since Vaudeville. I've seen their part, and I believe that it's looks so extraordinary."

Two adults, one man and a woman, assumed to be the parents of the siblings climbed up to the podium. Elsa wore a dark blue dress with her auburn hair curled up, and her husband, Ambrus was tall with dark hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a green shirt, a brown vest, dark pants, and brown shoes. He smiled and took his wife's hand.

"Thank you very much Mr. Williams," Ambrus said, his Hungarian accent was thick, but had perfected his English along with his wife. He turned to the crowd. "Elsa and I are very happy to be apart of this business, this knife-throwing has been passed down in our family for many generations. I like to have our children be introduced when the show starts, and you'll see how well they do."

"Igen," Elsa agreed. "They prefer to make an introduction on their act, and after that, they'll greet the performers and everyone. They will be willing to meet all of you."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Lakatos," said Harold. He turned back to the crowd. "Our show will start in a few hours, so we all must get ready."

Sandy looked at her friends and brothers, and they all smiled in interest. Dumbo and Timothy grinned, and indeed were very interested in the act of the Lakatos siblings. The crowd went their ways and headed back to their chores and get ready for training.

Dumbo however, didn't quite understand how a family throwing knives would make a show spectacular. Timothy slid down his trunk and landed near his foot.

"Boy, the Lakatos family must be somethin'."

Dumbo looked at the mouse, confused. "What do you mean by 'something' Timothy?

"He means they must be spectacular at what they do if Uncle Harold thinks they're worth performing here at the circus. Sort of like you, Dumbo," Sandy said smiling.

"Like me?"

"Of course, sweetie," said Mrs. Jumbo, smiling. "Ever since you discovered you can fly, you haven't just been another attraction for people to marvel at; you've become someone people are inspired by. By using what's made you distinctive to help you make yourself special to others, you've inspired others to use what makes them different to help them define themselves in the world. The Lakatos family seems to want to do just that by joining the circus to show their knife-throwing talents."

"After all, everyone is special in their own way," said James.

"Speaking of special, it's time for all of us to ready," added Rosie.

The group agreed and went their separate ways, feeling more excited than ever in their lives.


	5. Preparing For a Performance

Later in the evening, lights were glowing in the sky as many visitors entered the big top to watch the acts. The stars glittered like diamonds in the dark sky and the place was beamed with excitement. All the performers, clowns, and animals were getting ready for their acts.

Inside one of the private train cars of the star attractions, Sandy and her friends were getting ready at their vanity tables, applying on makeup and jewelry, and pulling on their costumes.

The blonde sat at her vanity and was dressed in her usual orange leotard costume and was applying on her red lipstick. She looked around to see Rosie pulling on her costume behind a dressing screen and Paige sat at her vanity in her blue bathrobe and pulled her short hair up in a bun. Sandy admitted it was nice to have friends be in the same room with her to dress up, talk, and get ready together.

"This is going to be some event," Sandy said, applying blush to her cheeks. Esther came in and helped with the costumes.

"How's it going dears?" asked Esther.

"We're doing well Mrs. Larkin," said Rosie, popping her head from behind her dressing screen.

"Doing great thanks," added Sandy, putting on her earrings.

Paige stood up from her vanity, completed with her hair and makeup. She walked to her closet and opened the doors to look for her costume. But she stood there, not moving a muscle. She spun around with her hazel eyes filled with anxiety.

"Oh no!" she exclaimed. "My costume is gone! I thought it was in the closet! I'm doomed!"

"I have it right here sweetheart," Esther said, holding up the girl's costume. It was a strapless navy blue color with a translucent skirt and sky blue trimming on the neckline.

"Oh, thank you Mama." Paige said, giving a sigh of relief and placing a hand to her pounding heart.

"Don't worry, I noticed there was a rip so I sewed it up, and you're good to go."

"Thank you again."

The petite brunette smiled. She gratefully took the costume from her mother and headed to her dressing screen. She removed her robe and hanged it up. She pulled on her costume and slipped it on. Her hands reached to the back to zip it up, but the zipper would not budge and she struggled.

"Mama can you help me with my costume?" Paige asked.

"Of course, Paige," Esther replied.

The woman stood behind her daughter and helped pull the zipper up gently. Paige turned back to her mother and smiled.

"Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome, darling," Esther said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Showtime will be starting soon, so good luck to you dears."

"Thank you, Mrs. Larkin," said Sandy.

Rosie came out from behind her dressing screen and was indeed ready. The woman was dressed in a green top with small sleeves that exposed her midriff and a translucent skirt, gold stud earrings, a yellow choker, grey tights, and green slippers. Her black hair was curled up and pulled in the back with a gold ribbon.

Paige headed back to her vanity and placed on silver stud earrings, a light blue choker, her headband, and blue slippers. She came over and pulled out her sky blue parasol. Sandy gave a nod and they headed out of the private car. Dumbo and Timothy arrived and were ready as ever for the show, with Dumbo wearing a pilot's hat and goggles with his yellow and red ruffled clown collar around his neck and Timothy dressed in a blue coat with gold trimming, and his hat was the same color.

Sandy knelt down to her knees, and smiled petting Dumbo's head, "I see you're all set for your act, huh, Dumbo and Timothy?"

"Yes, Sandy," the calf said.

"You said it Sandy," Timothy added. "Dumbo's act with Samson the gorilla is ready. We've been practicin' a lot, and we got it down good."

"Yep, it's gonna be fun!" Dumbo added.

They continued their walk and headed towards the animal tent. Rosie stood a few feet away looking at her horses as they were nibbling on hay. The horses included, a palomino, a brown and white appaloosa, a white albino with black stockings on his legs, and a strawberry roan. They were Rosie's favorite horses and she managed to adopt them to train and care for them as if they were her own.

"Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring," Rosie commanded, holding out her hand to the horses. The horses perked their heads up and they each trotted over to their mistress. Summer went first, Autumn came next, Winter after, and Spring came last. They stopped and lined up in a horizontal row.

Sandy and Paige came up and petted the horses. Dumbo walked up with Timothy in his hat, the calf reached up to pet Spring's muzzle and the mare neighed gently.

"Nice meeting you," said Dumbo.

"Thank you, little one," Spring replied.

Paige came up to Autumn and held out an apple in her palm. The appaloosa reached over and ate the fruit, nickering in satisfaction. Paige smiled as the soft muzzle smothered her palm, and she gently petted his head.

Sandy walked towards Winter, and stroked the gelding's head. She leaned her forehead onto the horse's forehead and smiled. Winter smiled at the gentle moment from the human.

"You're a kind soul Sandy," Winter replied in his tenor voice.

"Thank you Winter," the blonde said. "You're very beautiful and have such wonderful grace."

"Thanks."

The girls continued to groom the horses. In the meantime, Paige did some stretching of her legs to prepare her walk on the tightrope and all was quiet in the tent.

"Good evening girls," a voice said.

The girls turned back and watched Roy entering the animal tent. The man looked over and examined Rosie carefully, and was awestruck by her beauty.

"How are Summer, Autumn, Winter, and Spring?" he asked.

"It looks like they're doing just fine," Rosie said.

"I'll help you groom them, and maybe decorate them."

"I'd like that very much please."

Rosie headed over to a chest and pulled out gold and green glittering tassels and twisted them into the mane of Winter. Paige decorated Spring with flowers, and Autumn had his mane decorated in leaves the colors of red and gold. While the girls continued to decorate Autumn, Winter, and Spring. Roy was checking over Summer to examine her teeth, patted down her legs and sides. He gave a nod, looking back at the woman combing her mare's mane with a comb.

"Ya know something Rosie, I like to know why you named each of your horses after the seasons?"

Rosie gave a smile, and stroked Summer's forehead, looking at Roy.

"Well, I just felt the seasons match their personalities and their colors, so I felt that each season gives them a special meaning."

"Well, either way, I think they suit them just well," Roy said smiling. "Just as your name suits you."

The two gave each other warm smiles. Chemistry began to build the two as they inched closer to each other. They looked fondly at each other as they inched closer. But their moment was interrupted when a whistle was blow in the distance, with the announcer calling, "Performers to the spec-line, performers to the spec-line!"

"Oh it's time!" Sandy said. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep," Paige said.

Rosie nodded and walked towards Summer, and took her lead rope, and gently pulled, and commanded, "Walk on!" The horses followed her to the big top. "Autumn, move up."

She took a quick look back, and gave an apologetic look to Roy. Roy nodded in understanding. Everyone began to make their way towards the big top, ready to make a memorable performance.

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers, I apologize for the delay of the story. I have been busy with my schoolwork and TEAS exam, and I got accepted into a school for Veterinary Technician, though I'll have to make two choices on what I want to do with my life. Enjoy this story, and I'll post more and the Great Mouse Detective soon. Thank you.**


	6. Sandy, Dumbo, and Rosie's Acts

**Hello my fellow readers, I want to apologize for the delay on my stories. I've been faced with writers block and busy with my studies and work, planning my graduation at the end of the semester and plan for my future careers. But now, I am leaning back towards to writing the stories and I promise interesting things are going to happen. I will try very hard in the future to get caught up with Dumbo II and the Great Mouse Detective, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The big top became filled with many visitors as they sat down with their popcorn, cotton candy, drinks, and snow cones. The children were as excited as they could be to see the world's famous flying elephant and squirmed in their seats. Lively music played throughout the tent. Soon, the lights dimmed and everything went silent. A spotlight flashed on and shone on the Ringmaster as he stood out extending his arms in the arm, throwing out a flashing smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Children of all ages! It is our greatest pride and deepest pleasure that we welcome you tonight to Dumbo's Flying Circus! All of us shall present with the most famous stars of our circus, Dumbo the amazing flying elephant, and his trainer and my lovely niece, Sandy Williams..."

* * *

While the ringmaster continued his speech, Sandy, her brothers, and friends peered from behind the curtain to listen. Sandy looked back seeing the performers, clowns, and animals preparing for their respective acts. The blonde was determined to do her very best too and prayed that everything would go well. Dumbo flapped his ears to warm them up for his flight, and Timothy guided him, giving more advice.

Her blue eyes traveled to see Paige standing in the corner, extremely nervous and placed her hands to her heart. She frowned in concern and was about to walk up to the brunette, but then she saw her youngest brother coming up to the petite girl.

"Hey Paige," Robert said.

The brunette jumped and whirled around to see the boy. She gave a long look at Robert and a sparkle formed in her hazel eyes.

"Oh hi Robert," she replied and began to breathe heavily.

The boy's face turned from a smile to frowning with concern.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel so nervous, I'm worried about losing my balance and falling from the wire. What if I make a fool of myself out there?"

Robert took the petite girl's hands into his own, and held them near his sternum.

"It's all right Paige, I'm here with you. All you can do is hold your head up high"

Paige nodded and stepped away to go back to her tent; but she stopped and stood still.

"Why do you hesitate Paige?" Robert asked.

"I don't know," she replied. "But you know Robert, my heart is telling me not to skip the act. It's telling me to go for it and do my best. However, I still think that I can't do this."

"You'll do well Paige," Sandy replied, patting the girl's shoulder. "Believe me, last year I didn't know if I had the heart to face my fears from swinging up on the trapeze bars since my accident. With some courage and friendship from my family, Dumbo, and Timothy, my heart and the Goddess guided me to face my fears. I know you will be confident to do this."

Paige took another deep breath and smiled. She took Sandy's hands into her own and looked deeply at her.

"Thank you, Sandy."

"You're welcome, Paige."

The two girls then hugged and felt a sense of relief for each other. Then Joe came up and stood away in order not to interrupt the moment. The blonde turned towards the janitor and folded her hands in front of her.

"What's up Joe?"

"Miss Sandy. Your act is comin' up in five minutes."

"Oh, thanks."

The blonde turned to Paige, "I'm ready to go on with Dumbo; I'll be back."

* * *

Sandy exited from the back and came through the folds of the tent. Though it was dark, her night vision kicked in and she made her way to the ladder. She climbed up the ladder and took deep breaths' as her long legs were nearly exhausted from the climb. She recovered in a few minutes and continued her descend to the platform where a trapeze bar was waiting for her. Dumbo took his place at his platform and they were determined to do their best.

Winter came up to Rosie, and he laid on the ground. The girl came towards him and laid herself upon the horse, and formed a pose on him.

"Now, everyone gather around to meet the star attractions of our beloved circus, my niece Sandy, and Dumbo the Flying Elephant!"

The spotlight shone onto Sandy and she stretched out her arms to form a pose and a smile. The second spotlight came down to Dumbo and Timothy, and the elephant flapped his ears, smiling. The audience cheered wildly. Sandy grabbed the trapeze bar and jumped off of the platform and swung through the air. The wind blew fiercely through her curls. She flipped backwards and her legs wrapped on the bar. After a few swings, she flipped forward and released her grip on the bar landing on top of a wooden building. The blonde continued to flip and landed on the lowest platform. She struck a pose and received a cheering from the crowd.

Then, Samson the gorilla appeared throwing his arm around the girl's waist. The girl pretended to be frightened, and flayed her arms and legs about. The gorilla climbed up a make-shift building that represented the Empire State Building. Dumbo soared in the air, as if he were an airplane.

Samson reached up to the antenna of the building and let out a roar. When Dumbo shot out a ball from his proboscis, Samson flinched and placed Sandy down on the top of the top, and fell back, making a soft landing on a big mattress.

The crowd cheered, and Sandy waved to the audience. Suddenly, she lost her balance and slipped off, the audience, her friends, and family gasped. Dumbo flapped and swooped down, catching the young woman by the hand with his proboscis. Sandy smiled and gave the calf a wink. The baby elephant flew soared above the audience and Sandy gave a wave as they in return, waved back to her.

Harold smiled at the success of his niece and her companion. The light went to him and announced the next act.

"Thank you for the performance. Next, meet the woman who rides not only one, but four horses. Her horses are filled with grace and represent each seasons of the year, Summer, Autumn, Winter and Spring. I give you, Rosie Griffin and her Horses of the Seasons."

The trumpets blared and the light shone on Rosie. She entered the ring riding on Summer, with her other horses following behind. She gently tapped both sides of the mare and began her trot. Autumn, Winter, and Spring followed trotting gracefully. The woman waved to the crowd, and they cheered for her. Dumbo flew above, and Sandy curled up giving the calf her foot, and hung upside down.

The calf soar over above Rosie, cantering on Summer. Sandy reached out her hands to catch her friend's hands. The raven-haired woman held up her hands and the blonde landed on them, positioning herself with a handstand.

Offstage, Joe threw a sturdy metal ring to Dumbo and he caught it with his trunk. He flew towards Sandy, still positioned on Rosie's hands stretched out her left foot and it caught the ring. Dumbo lifted up Sandy and carried her up to the upper levels of the big top where the trapeze bars were dangling. The higher they got, the more the crowd cheered for them.

The trapeze bar swung to her and Sandy's hands gripped the bar, and released her footing from the ring. She started to swing on the bars and swung with the other artists and completed her act. The audience gave a clapping to the star attraction. The blonde gave a smile and waved. Dumbo landed next to Samson and they both bowed to the audience. The star attractions made their exit, and allowed Rosie to continue her horse act.

* * *

After trotting around the ring several times, Rosie swung her left leg over and flipped off her lead horse, landing on both feet, spinning to the center.

The four horses continued to canter around the ring. Rosie gestured her arms gracefully and smiled watching her horses swerving around. The dark haired woman gave a whistle; Summer, Autumn, and Spring walked to the side and stopped in a straight row.

Winter came up to Rosie, and he lies on the dirt of the ground. The girl lowered her hands, smiling at her horse. Winter laid on the ground, and curled his legs up. Rosie came towards him and laid herself upon the horse, and formed a pose on him. The gelding enjoyed having his mistress lying on his body and he relaxed, taking in every moment to enjoy the peace with his mistress.

Everyone watched and adored the special bond between the woman and her horse. Rosie stood up and gave a deep bow to the audience, she clicked her tongue and her horses lined up and they reared up.

The audience applauded them as Rosie raised her hands outstretching them out, giving a calm grin. The girl clapped her hands, and Summer knelt to her knees allowing her mistresses to mount her. Rosie guided her horses out of the ring and exited, along with Dumbo, Sandy, and Samson.


	7. Paige's Act and the Lakatos Siblings

The acts continued along with the clowns, acrobats, animals, and performers. The acts were breathtaking to every person in the big top. Intermission came, and everyone gathered for their water, snack, and smoke breaks.

The Ringmaster came up as Sandy gave Dumbo and Samson treats for their rewards of a well-done performance. Dumbo munched on peanuts and fruit, and Samson gorged down on his fruit. Rosie fed apples to her horses as their reward.

"Well done Sandy," Harold said, smiling to her and took her hands into his own. "You, Dumbo, Rosie, Samson, and the horses did a fantastic job."

"Thank you Uncle Harold," the blonde said, smiling.

"Yeah, thanks Mr. Williams," The dark-haired woman added, petting Winter's forehead.

Soon act two started as the lively music played. More clowns performed their silly antics, and then it was time for Paige's act. There was a long thin wire and below it was a safety net to catch anyone from falling incase they lose their balance. The brunette climbed up the ladder and heard the Ringmaster announcing her to the audience.

"Introducing the most loveliest tightrope walker, who can walk across the high wire and has the most perfect balance I've ever seen. She will cross from this side of the platform over to the other with her parasol. Please welcome, the daughter of fortune tellers, Joshua and Esther Larkin, Miss Paige Larkin."

* * *

Paige stood up on the high platform and curtsied up above, the audience below her clapped. She took out her parasol and opened it. Her tiny delicate feet stepped on the thin wire. She shook for a moment as she nervously stood still, as she held out her arms with her parasol balancing.

The brunette took a deep breath, as she slowly walked across the thin wire, her legs almost shook. She looked straight ahead and continued her walk across the wire. Her heart continued to pound in her chest.

After lightly walking across the wire, she reached the middle and her balance began to grow unsteady. She tumbled over to the right and gave a scream, but grabbed onto the wire just in time. The audience gasped in shock.

The brunette struggled and managed to get one of her legs over the wire. She slowly stood up straight and continued her walk, but she continued to shake. After reaching the other platform, she took a breath and went back the other way.

Suddenly, her balance went unsteady and she fell off the wire and fell down, landing on the safety net. The brunette sucked in a few breaths, and the systole and diastole of her heart was beating faster. Joshua and Esther gasped and hurried over and helped their daughter off the net.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Joshua asked.

"Papa, I feel faint," she replied, as she drew a shallow breath.

The brunette grew so weak, that her legs buckled and she fainted in her father's arms. Joshua caught his daughter in his arms in princess style, and he carried her to the back, with his wife following them.

After they entered the curtain, Sandy, Rosie, Roy, James, Robert, Martha, and Harold hurried over and gathered around. Martha came up to help the girl.

"Is Paige all right?" Sandy asked.

Martha examined her and felt a pulse on the brunette's wrist.

"What's her condition Ms. Baker?" The Ringmaster added.

"She's in shock. We better bring her to a bed, and let her rest," Martha suggested. "Follow me."

The nurse led Joshua and Esther to bring Paige over to the recovery tent. The man laid his daughter down on a cot, and Esther pulled a blanket over her. Martha grabbed a first aid kit and pulled out a white washcloth and soaked it in cool water. She dabbed the damp cloth on the brunette's forehead to wipe away the perspiration.

Dumbo came up to Sandy and tugged on her hand with his proboscis. The blonde looked down and gave a sad smile.

"Sandy, is Paige okay?" the calf asked.

"Yes, Dumbo," She said, kneeling down to the ground. "Paige will be fine. Accidents happen, and sometimes acts don't go planned as we expected. Unlike what happened with the pyramid of pachyderms from last year. But in the end, everyone makes mistakes, it's all part of growing up and they get better."

Both Dumbo and Sandy frowned at the memory, when they (along with Timothy) attempted to make Dumbo a star, he accidentally tripped over his ears and caused an accident. The accident made the big top collapse, making things worse for both the calf and the girl. They both shook their heads, and decided not to think about the accident and think more on the future.

"We'll help out with Ms. Larkin's act in the future," Harold said. "But the show must go on."

They all left the recovery left, except for Joshua and Esther who stayed by their daughter's side until she woke up.

* * *

The show continued on, and it was time for the Lakatos knife act. The Ringmaster headed to the ring and stood in the middle as the spotlight shone on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, at last it is time for another amazing act that will blow your minds away! Not only one, but also four people who use knives for throwing and have the best skills ever! This quartet will bring down the house with sharpness and agility. And now, let us welcome the Lakatos siblings!"

The lights on the ring dimmed down and the spotlights lit over to the ruby red curtains. Suddenly, they blew apart like the waves of the sea and two people emerged. One boy with brown hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes appeared. He wore a red vest, with red pants with golden lining and gold boots; held two knives in both of his hands.

The second one, a tall girl had long red hair tied in a braid, pale skin, and green eyes, wore a teal blue leotard, a green translucent sarong, and flats. She spun around, twirled and flipped, and stood up straight pulling out her knives.

Next, came the eldest sibling. He was very tall and muscular, and his curly auburn hair reached past his neck and his blue-gray eyes were the color of ice. He wore a dark blue unbuttoned vest with ice blue outlining revealing his muscular midsection, a green belt, dark blue pants, and black boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a blue gem. He pulled out a knife from his belt and swung it among his fingers.

The youngest came out, a girl in her early teens with her brown hair in a braid, fair-tan skin, and blue eyes. She wore a lavender dress with a short puffed shirt with lacing at the end with green vines embroidered with light blue flowers and light purple dots. Her legs had white tights and purple slippers. For accessories, she wore a sky blue choker with a violet gem and a sky blue rose in her hair. The quartet lined up and stood still and straight.

"Welcome!" The siblings announced in unison and each stepped up.

The eldest son in blue said, "I'm Viktor."

The eldest girl in teal blue said, "I'm Josephine."

The younger boy in red said, "I'm Hans."

The youngest girl in lavender said, "And I'm Anyu."

"And together, we are the Lakatos siblings!" they announced in unison.

"Welcome to our knife performance," Josephine announced. "Tonight my brothers, and I will perform our famous stunt, with Anyu assisting us."

"I request that all of you be very silent," Viktor said. "The feats that my siblings and I are to perform are very dangerous. Josephine will be blindfolded and Hans and I shall perform with our knives without harming each other."

The audience grew quiet and kept their eyes on the siblings, watching with curiosity. Josephine walked over to the wall, and pulled out a green blindfold, wrapping it around her eyes. She leaned against the wall, and kept her posture very still. Anyu came up and held up a box of knives. Viktor and Hans took two knives each from the box, with the girl stepping back. The two brothers turned their backs away and blindfolded themselves. They took deep breaths and with the turn of their arms, they threw their daggers straight towards the redhead. Josephine stood perfectly still as the first knife landed above her head and the second one, inches near her waist.

The crowd clapped wildly, amazed that the woman was not hurt or injured. Josephine tore off her blindfold, giving a grin to the audience and gave a bow.

Anyu came up with a shiny red apple in her hand. She stood in front of the wooden stake and placed the apple on top of her head. The thirteen-year-old stood very still with beads of sweat building on her head.

Viktor looked into a mirror held up by Josephine, and held one knife in his hand. He looked straight at his reflection taking a deep breath, making silent prayers not to injure his youngest sister. His middle and pointer fingers held the sharp blade that threated to cut his thin skin. His arm bend down to the air and he threw his arm up and the knife flew in the air, and cut through the apple, slicing it in half! Apple juice squirted above Anyu and a few splashes landed in her hair.

The audience burst into ovation as mad as an earthquake and all stood up to their feet. Dumbo and the animals watched too and were amazed to see a young girl in the act with knives.

"Holey moley!" exclaimed Godfry.

"How does he even do that?" asked Alice.

"Beats me," Penny said, hiding her expression that was indeed impressed. "But they're really something."

"Why?" Dot asked.

* * *

At the other side, the lady elephants, the ones who had shunned Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, and Sandy were indeed impressed by the knife performance.

"Never saw that coming," Prissy said surprised.

"These siblings are something," Catty added.

"I think the tall boy in blue is really cute," Giddy said, giggling.

"Oh Giddy," the Matriarch sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

Then all four siblings picked up a knife each and in a vertical line, they each threw their knives towards four targets and landed at the centers. The audience cheered again and the siblings and each gave a bow and a smile.

Soon after, the performance concluded and every performer, animal, and clown entered the ring and gave a bow to the audience. Sandy and Dumbo stood on top of a podium and both gave a bow. Everyone cheered for the star attractions and everyone who did a wonderful performance for them, and the curtain went down.


	8. A Special Announcement

Later in the evening, Sandy, Dumbo, Timothy, and their friends and family gather in another tent to celebrate the success of the performance. Lively music was playing in the corner and refreshments were served for all the performers. Everyone was chatting, clinking glasses, and having fun.

The Lakatos siblings entered and they were all dressed in their normal attire. Viktor wore a green shirt, blue pants, and brown boots. Josephine wore a dark pink-buttoned shirt, a purple skirt, and purple heels. Anyu wore a green blouse, a darkish blue skirt, and pale blue boots. Hans wore an ice blue shirt, a teal vest, dark blue pants, a brown belt, and black boots. Josephine was the first sibling to hurry towards the blonde with a smile.

"And you must be Sandy," the redhead said giving a big grin, hugging the blonde and kissed her cheeks. "My family and I have read all about you and Dumbo in the articles, and you are so amazing!"

"Oh thank you, Josephine." The blonde shrugged with an embarrassing smile, blushing from the redhead's kisses. Josephine began to James, Robert, Roy, and Rosie.

Viktor came up and gave a gentle smile. He shook the blonde's hand and replied calmly, "Szia Sandra. You were wonderful in your act with Dumbo, Rosie, and Samson."

"Thank you very much Viktor," she replied. "So were you."

Viktor nodded. James, Robert, Rosie, and Roy joined and greeted the Lakatos siblings. The only person who stood out from the group was Hans. He gave a look of disdain and was not clearly interested in greeting the other circus members. In the meantime, Giddy came up behind Viktor and used her trunk to sniff his shoulders and wavy hair. The tall man turns back to see Giddy flapping her proboscis on him and giggled. He gave the elephant a look and turned away, but the elephant gave a sigh and a funny smile.

"I gotta say, how did you learn to do all these amazing stunts?" asked Roy.

"Well, we have our secrets," Josephine replied, giggling. "It was Viktor who started as a young boy and would throw knives at targets when he had anger issues. Then I joined in, then Hans, and finally Anyu. Soon after, we joined on vaudeville and began our sibling act."

The youngest girl came up, and crossed her legs placing her hands behind her back. Anyu's eyes traveled down to her boots, looking very shy.

"Hi there," Sandy said, coming up to the young girl. "You must be Anyu, you did a job well done with the last part of your act. You're very brave."

"Thank you, Miss Sandy," said Anyu, blushing. "I'm glad you liked our knife performance."

The brunette noticed Dumbo coming up towards and sniffed her hand. Anyu knelt down to her knees and petted the calf on the head.

"This must be Dumbo," Josephine grinned as she knelt down next to her sister and began to pet him.

"Aw, he's so sweet," Anyu said.

Timothy popped out from Dumbo's hat and waved to the sisters.

"Hey ya, Anyu! Hiya Josephine" he cried.

Anyu jumped back and let out a scream, and crashed into her sister. Josephine landed on her rear and stared at the mouse.

"Josephine, Anyu, it's okay," Sandy said, lifting up her hands and reassured them. "This is Timothy, and he's a friend."

The brunette girl relaxed and held out her palm, and Timothy climbed up. The redhead came up and smiled at the mouse.

"Oh so this is the mouse who was helping you from last year right?"

"Mm-hm," Sandy nodded.

The mouse tried to apologize, but all the sisters could hear were squeaks. Josephine raised her eyebrows, confused what the mouse was doing.

"Hmm, what is Timothy doing?" asked the redhead.

"Timothy said, he's sorry for spooking you, and that you and your siblings did a job well done on your act. It may sound odd to you, but I can speak to animals."

"Oh, so that's why you're friends with Dumbo and Timothy," said Anyu, amazed by the explanation. "Is their a way we can hear him talk?"

"Well, Sandy has a spell that can help you guys communicate. She did it for me and Paige today, and we were able to talk to the other animals," Rosie said.

"Would you girls and Viktor like to try it out?" Sandy asked.

"I think that would be great," said Viktor.

Hans walked up and still had a look of disinterest and irritation. He looked down at his sister and scowled.

"Oh Anyu, do you have to make a scene like that by petting some nitwitted animal and getting scared by a stupid rodent?" Hans said in an uncaring tone. "Especially speaking to animals under a spell sounds ridiculous!"

Anyu flinched from her older brother's comment and her face turned to hurt. Sandy gave him a sharp glare and stormed up to him. Hans backed away as the blonde leaned into him, grabbing him by the wrist.

"Excuse me," she said sternly. "But why would you call a circus attraction a nitwit? You should watch what you're saying to someone and be more respectful."

Rosie, Robert, James, and Roy came up to the blonde, and took her by the shoulders. They were aware that Sandy had a temper, and would snap at anyone if they were to say or do anything hurtful to her, Dumbo, Mrs. Jumbo, or anyone who was close to her.

"Now Sandy," Roy said, trying to calm her down. "Let's not jump to conclusions and take it easy."

"Hans," Ambrus said in a strict tone towards his son. "That was inappropriate. You know better than that."

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself son," Elsa reprimanded. "We all have to follow the must important rule, respect."

Hans scoffed and turned away and walked to a corner to be alone for a bit. He pulled out a box of cigarettes and took one out, lighting it with a match and took a drag. Elsa gave a sigh, wishing to bring out the good side of her son.

"Pardon Hans," she said to the group. "He doesn't usually interact with others, ever since we moved to America. But he does have a good heart on the inside, once you get to know him. Perhaps, this circus act would be a good opportunity for him and try to soften his heart."

"When will that happen Mama?" asked Anyu.

"Soon, I hope."

Elsa gave a small smile and hugged her youngest daughter close to her. The celebration continued and then, the Ringmaster stood up on the podium and cleared his throat. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the man.

"Everyone, I have a very big announcement, due to the success of our show. We will be going to New York City in two weeks!"

Everyone gasped, but then turned to excitement and they all cheered. Sandy felt excitement beaming in her chest and grinned. She hugged her friends and her brothers. Soon every performer, clown, animal, and worker were all talking about the famous city of all time and felt it was a dream come true.

"My goodness! I can't believe were traveling to New York City!" said Sandy.

"Me neither," added Rosie.

"Boy, am I glad we're traveling across the country," Roy said.

"Now that's a city to put on a show!" James added.

As the others were commenting about the surprise trip, Robert was thinking about Paige. He couldn't help but be concerned about her.

"I wonder how Paige is doing?" Robert asked.

As he said that, Joshua and Esther entered the tent and came towards the group. The group noticed the couple's presence and gave their concern for their daughter.

"Mr. and Mrs. Larkin," Rosie said. "How's Paige doing? Is she okay?"

"She's all right Rosie," said Esther. "Although a little shaken up from the fall."

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened," Sandy said. "I wonder if there's anything we can do to help?"

"We can pay a visit to Paige, and see if we can make her feel better," Josephine suggested.

"I think that's a great idea," Rosie agreed.

"I just hope she can use some company," Robert muttered.

* * *

Paige was lying in her hospital bed and felt shaky all over. The fall from the high wire caused her blood to pump faster in her veins and perspiration was building up on her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, Martha was walking towards the girl with a cup of tea. The woman placed the tea on a nightstand and helped the brunette sit up in bed.

"How are you feeling Ms. Larkin?"

"All right, but really weak."

"I've checked you vital signs and they are working in progress to recover. All you need is a few days of rest."

Paige nodded giving a weak smile and sipped her tea. Martha walked away to talk to the girl's parents, and Sandy arrived, wearing her robe

"Hi Martha," the blonde said. "I was just checking to see if Paige is okay?"

"She's fine, what brings you here?"

"We wanted to check to see if it's okay to visit?"

"Hi Paige," the blonde said sitting on a chair. "How are you?"

The petite brunette looked at her best friend and gave a small smile.

"I'm feeling a little okay," the girl's hazel eyes were then filled with tears. "Oh Sandy, I can't believe I screwed up on the high wire. I feel that I've disappointed everyone!"

Sandy leaned over and hugged Paige close. Her arms wrapped around her best friend closely. The brunette sobbed harder in the blonde's shoulder, and she accepted the hug.

"It's okay Paige," the blonde said, trying to comfort the girl. "These things happen sometimes. But when we get to New York, we'll help you practice. Let's take it one day at a time."

"I made some dumb mistakes too Paige," Robert admitted. "Even my siblings and I pulled some practical jokes on my uncle. Including the time Sandy was about to dump itching powder on Uncle Harold, but the thunder roared and Sandy jumped, causing the itching powder to land on me and James."

Sandy rolled her blue eyes, remembering the failed prank she attempted to pull when she was a young girl.

"Thank you Robert," she said sarcastically.

Paige looked at them, as her hazel eyes drained her last tears. She gave a small hug and with a little hesitation, she gave a small smile.

"I'm not so sure about this," she replied. "But maybe I should have a little faith in myself to work a little more harder."

Rosie nodded and took the brunette's hand.

"In fact, if tightrope walking doesn't work out for you, there are other acts you can try out," the dark-haired woman suggested.

"I'm sure that even Dumbo and Timothy can help you out too," Robert added.

"I hope so," Paige nodded and allowed Rosie and Sandy to hug her.

The brunette felt a sense of comfort and relief. She never felt this much comfort and relief. Before meeting her best friends, she never had that many friends, due to when she and her parents traveled around the countryside. The brunette used to feel lonely and had social anxiety, making it difficult for her to make full-time friends. When she first met Sandy and Rosie, she wasn't too keen on being around them, but with encouragement from her parents, she slowly started to come out of her shell.

After spending time with Paige, the entire group decided to get some sleep and prepare for the trip to New York City. After three days of performing, Casey Junior was packed away and gone. Little did anyone know, that someone from the other side of the earth was devising a plan to pay a visit and do something very unpleasant to Dumbo and Sandy.

* * *

 **Hello fellow readers! It feels great to update the sequel, and I apologize for the delays. I have started a new semester on Anatomy and Medical Terminology, and they are both online. Sometimes, I get faced with writer's block and get distracted with other things outside of Fanfiction, and will often work on my other fanfics. But I'm going to do my best and work more on this story. Have a good day!**


End file.
